Talk:Gargantua
Testimonials * I was just able to solo Gangantua on blu/nin lvl 48 with the help of my npc fellow. It was a very tough battle came out alive with 9/845 hp XD stun is a great thing. - Stryda, Titan * Rather easy solo on NIN50/DNC20, even with gimp'ish sub and really not the best equipment. The key point was the fact that Gargantua was missing me most of the times. When it did get a hit in, I received damage a bit under 100, and up-to 200 or so from the shadow-ignoring special moves. Called in my NPC fellow to speed the fight up a bit but I reckon it could be more or less easily soloed on even lower level Ninja. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) * Was able to solo on RDM(53)/NIN(26).Had battle gear not MP gear. Fight wasn't horrible but wasn't easy either.Kept shadows and stoneskin up along with haste and slowly hacked him to death. (*'-') --The Daedricgod 06:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Spawn time Camping the NM for the Trial of the Magians quest line, I've managed to get this NM to spawn 25minutes after I assumed a 1 hour respawn. (1:25 total) It seems most of the NMs for the trial quests have a minimum repop of 1 hour and are lottery beyond that. Main page updated.--Aiyana-Bahamut 12:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Confirmed. Got really lucky today and had it pop 1:14 after last death. Halfway through trial in an hour and a half--{Yes, please}. --Grimrising 16:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) This NM is like some other NMs than can be a place holder for themselves, normally the window is 1 hour. but sometimes the NM can be a place holder for itself thus it will spawn again 5 min after it was previously killed the first time.Updated Main Page 03:15, 2/4/2012 There is no "normal window". A lottery spawn is a lottery spawn. 5 minutes, 15 minutes, 55 minutes, 5 hours, all the same. The PH always has a "chance" of being the NM, nothing more, nothing less. This one hour rumor is something someone started and now people won't hunt an NM with this stigma on it again for one hour after it dies, making them continue to believe it. Main page updated again and condensed to remove the unnecessary clutter of that second note. --Sunfox (talk) 06:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I had it spawn 3 times in 20 minutes. I killed one PH and he popped next spawn each time. --Astynax777 21:00, 4/11/2015 Timer on Respawns -- OK i have a Question about these Lottery Spawns, say for Instants I kill the NM and stop killing its placeholders, and come back a few hours later and start Killing them again does that time away count as the respawn timer???? -- The timer starts at Time of death whether you're there or not. --Izzybella 11:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) -- Just killed Gargantua but the repop of the new PH took over 12mins at least. :O --Bethor Bismarck 21:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) -- Timed it today doing Trial 153. The placeholder respawned 15 minutes after killing the NM. Otherwise, the respawn time is five minutes. --Rentwokay (talk) 18:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC) -- Killed Gargantua three times in a row at intervals of 30 to 35 minutes doing trial 153 today. The placeholder spawns every 5 minutes. ToD on Gargantua kills were as shown in the log: "12:43:44Egagropila defeats the Gargantua." and "13:14:49Egagropila defeats the Gargantua." and "13:49:46Egagropila defeats the Gargantua." --Egagropila (talk) 18:53, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Less than 1 Hour Respawn * Was just camping this with a friend for sword trials. Soon as we killed it it popped again 5 minutes later, so the 1 hour window is incorrect. Main page updated. --Sunfox 17:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Window Both entries above by Sunfox are false. For one thing the placeholder doesn't respawn until 15 min after the time of death of Gargantua. Possibly a lottery spawn can be its own placeholder but its very unlikely because there would be a lot more testimonials claiming this to be true. Big foot could be real you know. Only 1 PH If you're using wide scan to track down the PH, there's only 1 actual PH but with wide scan level 1 you'll see 2-4 Stone Golems. The ones on top of the cliff or to the very south are not the PH, only the one at the same level as the tower and within close vicinity of the tower is the actual PH. The PH respawns every 5 minutes after TOD. PH ID Seems everyone is stating the Placeholder ID as "0CE". Yet the only Stone Golem in the spawn area has ID "CE". Been in the Gargantua spawn area for ~8+ hours and only seen "CE Stone Golem", not "0CE Stone Golem". Can anyone confirm the PH ID? -Dragoram(Fenrir|Misfitz){Unicorn|EndlessFight} (talk) 20:12, October 28, 2016 (UTC)